Dark Woods Circus
by Crazy-A-bites
Summary: A story to the Vocaloid song Dark Woods Circus.  "Come and see him."


A/N Ok I know I'm being bad by writing this, and not focusing on my story The Mythicals xP well deal with it! I'm having more inspiration for this story than my other one!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid though I wish I did!**

**Sorry no funny disclaimer ^^; So yeah this is a story for the song Dark Woods Circus including other characters like Luka, and Kaiko! So enjoy!**

_Oh, you're here, you're here!  
Tonight, we'll be showing  
The sad fate that some of this world carry_

_Children who cant even carry the trembling limbs_

_they were born with_

_Oh, the deformity!  
DEFORMITY!_

Meiko walked down the stairs of the mansion yawning as she did. She settled down into one of the many velvety couches that were piled with cushions. She stared up at the white ceiling with the golden chandelier hanging from the very center. She rolled on her side looking at the rest of the room without much interest.

"Miss Meiko!"

Meiko stretched before turning towards the voice.

"Yes, Justin?"

The blonde caretaker smiled pleasantly at his mistress, "It's time to go to the market."

"Everything is ready?"

Justin nodded, "We only await for you to get dressed."

"Fine, fine." Meiko sat up, and looked down at her red nightgown that reached past her knees with delicate lace at the bottom. She got up walking back up the stairs only to return a few minutes later wearing a pink dress with a red jumper over it.

Justin escorted her to the carriage that was waiting outside. She watched out the window as they went through the iron gates, and watched as the mansion disappeared. Finally they arrived at the market. The carriage door opened, and Justin helped Meiko get out of the carriage, and onto the cobblestone of the street.

"Now my lady, are you sure you want to go on your own this time?" Justin looked at her inquisitively.

She nodded her head her short brown hair hardly moving, "Yes, Justin, I'm sure this time. I'm meeting Kaiko remember?"

He smiled, "Ah yes, Miss Kaiko. Well, we shall come back whenever you call us."

Meiko watched as he climbed up onto the carriage, and flicked the reins.

When she couldn't see him anymore she turned around, and started walking down the crowded street in search of her friend. When she spotted a patch of purplish blue in the crowd she ran over.

"Kaiko! Kaiko!" She yelled.

The blue haired girl looked up surprised, a slight blush on her cheeks. Brown eyes met blue, and then they hugged squealing. Kaiko was wearing her favorite black dress with the pink trimming, and a light blue bow was tied around her neck. Her arms were covered up to her elbow with black gloves.

"Ohiyo Meiko!" Kaiko said cheerfully smiling.

"Ohiyo! Are you ready to go shopping?" Meiko asked cheerfully.

Kaiko pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course!"

They headed off to the many stores placed around the circle. They stayed there until the sun started to set, and a crowd started to gather in the center of the circle. Meiko and Kaiko joined the crowd trying to see what they were looking at. Meiko heard people whispering to each other.

"It's the strangest thing I've ever seen!"

"Where do you think they came from?"

"Wait! It's gone!"

Meiko and Kaiko exchanged confused glances. Meiko jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see two blonde heads looking at her, but something was wrong, the heads were on the same body. Meiko gasped causing Kaiko to turn around. The two-headed blonde smiled at them, and handed Meiko a piece of paper.

"The Dark Woods Circus?" Kaiko read over her shoulder.

One of the heads giggled obviously a girl.

"You should come and see it!"

"It's so much fun!" The boy added.

Meiko looked back down at the paper, but when she looked up the two-headed one was running off.

"Do you think we should go?" Meiko asked Kaiko looking up at her.

Kaiko shook her head fast looking nervous, "No way! That…thing was so weird! Did you see the stitches on their shoulder? I would never go to a place like that!"

"Pleeasee? It'll be fun I promise!"

Kaiko sighed, "Fine, but I blame you if I get nightmares tonight."

Meiko laughed, and looked back down at the flyer searching for directions.

All it had was a riddle.

_Though the back woods, follow the little path  
Into the dark lighted by fairy lamps  
Soon you will see there is a circus there  
_

"What do you think?"

Kaiko tilted her head to the side, "Well there is a path leading out of the square that they say has tons of fireflies so it glows."

They looked up at the same time towards the forest path. There were small floating lights that looked like lamps. Beyond them they could see the forest path. They looked at each other excitedly, and started running together down the forest path, passing the crowd. They came to a clearing, and stopped short.

Circus music filled the air, and it was coming from a bright orange tent with flags flying high, but what surprised them the most was the two figures walking around the other people. They were two girls. One had gray hair in a ponytail tied with a dark blue bow. She was wearing a dark blue suit, pants, and matching top hat. The other one had blonde hair in a side ponytail. She was wearing a long blue dress with a black tie. The strange thing was that they were at least 10 feet tall!

"Whoa…" Was all Meiko could say as she watched.

Kaiko latched onto Meiko, "What if they eat us?"

Meiko looked at Kaiko, "You've been watching Fear Garden again haven't you?"

Kaiko blushed, and nodded. Meiko sighed.

"Would you like a balloon?" A sweet voice asked.

Meiko and Kaiko looked up to see the gray haired one holding a bouquet of balloons. Meiko nodded, while Kaiko stood frozen. The girl smiled, and handed Meiko a red balloon.

"Hey! Red is my favorite color! Thanks…ummm."

The gray haired one smiled shyly, "My name is Haku."

"Mines Meiko, and this is Kaiko," Meiko bowed, "Arigato Haku!"

Haku blushed, when a hand touched her shoulder, and she turned to see the blonde one frowning at her.

"We should be talking with other people not just one. Come on Haku." She said impatiently.

Haku nodded. "Coming Neru," She turned back to Meiko and Kaiko, "Farewell Meiko, Kaiko." And with that she stood up straight, and walked off with Neru, talking.

Meiko turned to Kaiko smiling, "Wasn't she cool?"

Kaiko smiled. "Yeah…I guess she was," She turned to look at the tent, "We should go inside or we'll miss the show!"

Meiko and Kaiko walked into the tent. They came out to a big arena with seats all around it. Meiko picked out two front seats, as they sat down the arena went dark. Meiko felt Kaiko grab onto her arm, whimpering. A spotlight lit the center of the arena where a tall man in a formal suit stood grinning.

"Welcome! One and all," He said in a booming voice, "To the Dark Woods Circus!"

There were claps, and cheers in the audience. The Chairman smiled.

"We have some very special performances, starting with the tightrope act with lovely Teto!"

The spotlight moved to the top of the arena where a platform stood on one of the poles. The platform had a rope attached to it that stretched to another platform. On the platform stood a girl with red curly hair tied in pigtails with gray feathers adorning them. She wore a gray dress with red trimmings. Her sleeves started at her elbows, and hung down to her hands in a gauzy material.

Meiko looked at her curiously as she stepped onto the tightrope causing many in the crowd- including Kaiko- to gasp.

_She seems so sad…_ Meiko thought as she watched Teto walk the tightrope calmly, as she had done so many times before. When she reached to middle she started to lose her balance, and a lady in the crowd screamed, as she almost fell. Immediately she regained her balance, and continued to the other side safely. There cheers, whistles, and sighs of relief.

The Chairman stepped back into the center of the arena as some soft music started to play.

"And now for your entertainment ladies and gentlemen, the deformed diva!"

As he stepped aside a pink dress came into view. It was tattered and torn in many places, also showing part of the black skeleton of the dress. The girl had mint green hair tied into two small pigtails. A black blindfold covered her eyes. She slowly reached up with one black-gloved hand, and took it off revealing sad, green eyes.

"Meiko…she looks so heartbroken…" Kaiko said in a whisper.

All Meiko do was just stare at the sad diva's legs. They were the legs of a horse or donkey.

Several in the audience gasped, once they saw her legs. The girl closed her eyes, and started singing. It was a sad mournful song of self-hatred. As she sang tears ran down her cheeks.

_Why am I like this? Was I born like this?  
If it's true, I wish I'd never been born at all  
Please don't look at me, oh don't look at me  
I'm a monster like everyone says after all_

_In your youth I see what I used to be  
That has long since died and is rotting away_

_I just want to die, I just want to die  
I just want to be taken away from this place  
All the shows and jeers and eternal tears  
Find a solace there in your innocent face_

Meiko heard a sniffle as the girl kept singing. She turned to Kaiko who was crying, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kaiko hiccupped, "I'm sorry it's just so sad! Meiko this place is awful. They torture them here! Just look at those bruises on her ankles, and wrists!"

Meiko turned back, and saw what Kaiko was talking about. Purple and green bruises ran around her wrists, and dark, dried blood was matted in the hair on her ankles.

Once the girl was done singing, she put her blindfold back on, and was led out of the tent. Meiko paid attention to where she went.

The Chairman came out again smiling, "Now you are in for a real treat! Only available to see on the opening night-not for the faint of heart I might add- is the most terrifying performance yet! Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you the blue beast!"

The spotlight went to side of the tent where a flap opened up to reveal six guards walking beside a person. When they parted Meiko saw it was a boy with blue hair, and pale skin that looked almost blue. He had a blindfold, and a straight jacket on. He seemed to sniff the air, and grinned an evil grin with fangs pointed sharp at the edges of his smile.

"Now this creature here," The Chairman gestured towards the blue haired one, "Is a flesh eating, blood drinking vampire!"

There were several screams, and Kaiko clutched onto Meiko's arm again.

The Chairman put his hands up, "Do not worry good people. He is properly restrained, and will cause no harm to you; instead he is here to provide entertainment! We will let out a regular human being out, and have him chase it down and kill it. Without using his eyes or arms! Do not worry the human is a criminal who was supposed to be executed this very week!"

At a nod from the Chairman the guards retreated to the edges of the tent. Once he and the guards were a safe distance away a broad shouldered man was pushed out of a tent flap. The boy's head jerked grinning wolfishly. Drool sliding down his chin, as he started running towards the man. The man started running, but to no avail. The blue haired one was standing on his back in a matter of seconds.

"Oh come on Kaito, " The criminal said shakily knowing death was near, "Think about all the talks we had, the laughs! Didn't that mean anything to you?"

The only reply was a snarl as the boy-Kaito-bent down to the mans neck. Kaiko hid her face in Meikos shoulder.

"Tell me when it's over!" She muttered.

"People I advise you to turn away young eyes now." The Chairman said, and that was when Kaito started tearing into the man's neck hungrily.

Meiko had never heard a scream like that. Kaito tore into his neck viciously, giving no mercy. He raised his head, blood trailing down his chin, and looked directly at Meiko even with the blindfold on. He smiled, and then went back to his meal.

One of the people in the audience gagged.

Another said, "Cool!"

Meiko closed her eyes refusing to see anymore of this horrible freak show. When the ripping, tearing, and slurping stopped she slowly opened her eyes. The guards were escorting Kaito out, as he struggled trying to get back to his unfinished meal. The Chairman came out again talking about another act, but all Meiko could think about was that she had to do something about this horrible place.

She jumped when the whole tent burst into color as balloons of every color flew up, around a dancing figure in the center. Meiko looked closer to see the connected twins dancing around, dressed up in yellow clown outfits. The girl had a white bow in her blonde hair, and laughed, as she twirled.

Meiko leaned over to whisper in Kaiko's ear, "Now's our chance! We can sneak out that tent flap over there. That's where they took all the acts."

Kaiko nodded, and followed Meiko, as they snuck around, and walked through. They came outside to see a long row of cages, tanks, and crates. They could hear howls, screams, and groans. Kaiko took Meiko's hand as they walked down the path looking from side to side. In one cage was a girl slumped up against the bars, plants growing around her. She looked up revealing part of a face that was rotting away. Kaiko gasped, and backed up against a tank on the opposite side.

She looked up to see a girl with pink hair that some was tentacles. One of her hands was webbed, while the other was still growing. Her feet were the same, but they were sewn together. Her right leg was a tail fin, and belted around the legs to keep her feet together.

"Meiko!" Kaiko screamed.

Meiko ran over to her friend, and looked at the tank with the part mermaid girl. She looked down at the nameplate at the bottom. It read Luka. Luka put her hand against the glass with a pleading look.

Meiko placed her hand on the tank in the same place, "We're going to get you out don't worry."

Meiko dragged Kaiko away from Luka's tank, and continued walking down the path. They saw horribly mutated things, cat people, and ones that turned into dogs. They heard a sniffling coming from one cage, and looked to find the deformed diva that had sung that day. Her wrists, and ankles were chained. Her nameplate read Miku.

Miku looked up at them with her blindfold on, "Who's there?"

Meiko reached through the bars, and took off her blindfold. Miku looked at them surprised.

"You shouldn't be here! If he finds you you'll be in big trouble!" She said frightened.

"No he won't. We're going to get everyone out of here!" Meiko said confidently.

At that Miku started sobbing. She put her head in her hands, and pointed over to a corner of the cage. Miku caught her breath, for hanging from the ceiling with a noose around her neck, was the acrobat Teto.

"She couldn't take it anymore she said," Miku sniffed out, "I told her to hang on, that we'd get out of here sometime soon, but she wouldn't listen, and now it's too late!"

A tear slid down Kaiko's cheek. Meiko bent down to where she was level with Miku.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" She asked Miku.

Miku looked up, "Well Rin and Len are performing right now, but Kaito's cage is at the end of the path." She pointed in the direction.

Meiko nodded, and gave Miku an encouraging smile. Kaiko and Meiko started walking down the path again. As they were walking Meiko started to notice dark stains on the ground, and a coppery smell filled the air. Meiko gagged when she realized it was blood after seeing an arm tossed to the side.

Kaiko tapped her shoulder causing her to look up. In front of them was a big iron cage. The full moon cast enough light to see a figure in the back of the cage leaned up against the wall.

"I don't get many visitors, and not many are so young." The figure said.

Meiko got closer to the cage, "We're here to get you out, Kaito."

Kaito chuckled, a dark menacing chuckle. "Fat chance human. He'll just steal you away, and turn you into some kind of monster like everyone else here."

Kaiko stepped forward, "You mean everyone here used to be human?"

Kaito stood up, and walked into the moonlight, an arm in his mouth. "Exactly. Well everyone except me. I was born like this, and taken away from my family."

He kept on chewing on the arm thoughtfully, as Meiko was just about to say something, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her and Kaiko turned around to see the Chairman frowning down at them. Kaiko screamed, as he started to drag us away.

"Naughty children. Tsk, tsk going where you're not supposed to go. I guess we'll have to make you more obedient, hm?"

Meiko struggled against the Chairman's iron grip, "Let us go you monster!"

He chuckled, "Monster? Hm, I guess that does suit me."

That was when they started passing Miku's cage, and saw the twins Rin and Len bent down. Rin-the girl-was crying. Len was holding a strand of Miku's hair against his cheek. They moved a little to where Meiko could see inside.

Miku was lying down on her face, her arm outstretched. A type of fruit was lying out of her grasp that had a bite taken out of it. She wasn't moving. Kaiko started crying harder. The Chairman took them into his tent, and put them into a back room. He turned on the light to reveal a menacing machine. Meiko and Kaiko huddled close together, as the Chairman started it up.

The Chairman grabbed Kaiko as she screamed, and strapped her on the table.

"Kaiko!" Meiko screamed.

The Chairman grinned, and turned on the machine. Kaiko's scream haunted Meiko forever. When she stopped, and went limp she looked different. Her hair was black, her skin pale. She raised her eyes, and opened them to reveal cold, blue eyes.

"Next." The Chairman said cheerfully, as he handed the dazed Kaiko to some guards. Meiko stood up unsteadily, trying to walk to the exit, but the Chairman stopped her with hi arm.

"And where do you think YOU are going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Meiko yelled.

The Chairman frowned, "Tsk." Was all he said, before Meiko was hooked up to the machine. The Chairman turned it on, and Meiko felt the most immense pain course through her whole body. She let out a single scream, before everything went black.

When Meiko opened her eyes all she saw were two blurry blonde figures.

"Ah! She's awake! I told you she's make it!"

"Fine I guess you win this time." The other sighed.

As things swam into focus, Meiko recognized the blonde twins looking down at her.

"Wha-what happened?" Meiko said sitting up putting a hand to her forehead, feeling something soft. The twins held out a mirror to show that Meiko was wearing a wreath of red flowers around her head, and she was wearing a long, red, Victorian style dress. Somewhere in the back of her head she was thinking about taking the flowers off, but they looked so nice on her.

As they took the mirror down the girl with the bow in her hair piped up, "I'm Rin! And this is my brother Len," She pointed to her other half, "You are teamed up with us now to get people to come to the Dark Woods Circus!"

Something tugged at the back of Meiko's mind, but it was gone in an instant. She stood up looking around, and saw that they were on the outside of town, with the sun just starting to come up, painting the sky with pale pinks and blues.

"Alright! Let's begin."

That was the last anyone ever heard of Meiko or Kaiko.

_The body is distorted in order to_

_bend to that twisted figure  
To crawl on the illuminated street_

_with paper lanterns  
Everyone knows the feeling_

_of walking down the street  
This child has to cower alone  
I guess the shadows reach long  
But the friends that talk_

_have their waists aligned  
You are later and before and by yourself  
Drop by and see him_

_Drop by, to the Dark Woods_

**A/N Alright this took me like 3 days to write because of little time to write! This is my first Vocaloid fanfiction, but I hope it's good! ^^ If you're wondering what happened to Kaiko she turned into a Snow Woman. (can't remember the Japanese term for it) Poor Meiko went on totally brainwashed, and controlled peoples mind to come to the Dark Woods Circus. Oh yeah if you're confused I used 2 different translations in this story. The part where Miku sings, and the directions to the circus is a different translation of the song. I used that because it was easier to understand. (for the ones who never listen to Japanese music) Well thanks for reading! All reviewers get cookies! I will accept criticism!**


End file.
